Edible emulsions comprising oil and a structuring agent are well known. Examples of such products that substantially consist of such edible dispersions are water-in-oil emulsions, such as for instance margarines and spreads. Such products typically have a fat phase comprising a liquid (at 20° C.) oil phase and a solid (at 20° C.) fat phase. This solid fat is often also designated as hardstock, and if processed correctly can provide structure to the oil and stabilization of the dispersion.
Such hardstock and the way it provides structure and/or stabilization can be prepared in a number of ways. For example EP 1651338 and other patent publications describe the manufacture of micronised fat particles that can be used to structure a fat phase for dispersions. EP 1651338 also describes how such structured fat phase can be used to make a spreadable edible dispersion comprising a dispersed aqueous phase. Such process usually comprises the steps of:                preparing the micronised fat particles,        providing an oil phase (usually oil+oil-soluble components, but it can be oil on its own),        formation of a fat crystal network in the oil phase involving mixing said micronised fat particles with said oil phase to form a structured oil phase,        providing an aqueous phase,        mixing said aqueous phase with the structured oil phase to provide a dispersion of an aqueous phase in a structured oil phase.        
EP 1865786 discloses a process for manufacturing a spreadable emulsion in which the aqueous phase is added gradually to the structured oil phase. Gradually adding is defined as in two or more different portions at different times during the process (if conducted batchwise) or in two or more places in the process equipment in a continuous process.
In the above process, it was found, the mixing in of the aqueous phase with the structured oil phase should occur not too long after formation of the structured oil phase. This is an issue to take into account, as the various steps are carried out batchwise, and the micronised particles themselves are very bulky and difficult to handle, hence the earlier it is blended with the oil phase the more convenient. Depending on exact process conditions, amounts of various components etceterea, it was found that if there is more than about 8 hours between these two steps, the resulting product (the water in oil dispersion as the spreadable product) becomes too soft initially. Too soft in this connection means that it falls short in the desired Stevens value, and in practice means that the product is not appreciated by consumers (resulting in an appearance more like a skin cream or mayonnaise rather than a spread reminiscent of butter). Such softness can be partly overcome by storing the too soft product in cooled warehouses for periods of several weeks (e.g. more than 5 weeks). Ongoing crystallization of hard fats then ensures an increase in Stevens value, which is a measure of hardness of a plastic product. Needless to say such storage is unattractive on a commercial scale. That said, a short storage time (up to 2-3 weeks) of manufactured edible dispersions of the type of this invention are common in the industry, and factures are designed for such.
EP 2367439 (WO2010069751) discloses a process for the preparation of an edible fat continuous food product. The process involves preparing a fat mixture comprising a fat powder and liquid oil, followed by mixing with the aqueous phase followed by filling in tubs. The exemplified product, once finalized, is stored for one week before being analysed on quality and spreadability.
WO 2010/069753 discloses a process for the preparation of a fat-continuous spread, the fat phase comprising a fat powder.
GB 1252264 discloses a process for manufacturing a spread comprising 70-90% fat.